darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Oboro Bishamon
Oboro Bishamon (朧ビシャモン, Oboro Bishamon) is a secret character who first appeared in ''Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire''. This version of Bishamon is a depiction of what Bishamon would be like if he truly conquered and mastered the evil in the armor that intended to possess him. As a result, Bishamon is in complete control of both himself and the armor, instead of the armor taking control over him. Consequentially, he loses the ability to send the soul fires out to possess an opponent, but he gains some new abilities. He has slightly different colors and is shown to don and remove the armor at will before and after a fight. Key differences from Bishamon Appearance wise, Oboro's character sported duller colors compared to Bishamon. His character portrait and victor artwork represented these changes in color as well. In Vampire Savior, Oboro uses Bishamon's winning quotes; this was removed in the upgraded titles Vampire Hunter 2 and Vampire Savior 2, where they appear only as a line of periods, or ellipses. Another difference is the lack of fiery souls that were once present over Bishamon's shoulders. The lack of these also contributed to Oboro Bishamon not having moves where the souls could possess the opponent. In Vampire Savior, Oboro only had one stage entrance pose and one winning pose. In his winning pose he donned the cursed armor and after winning the armor was taken off. In Vampire Hunter 2 and Savior 2 he received a shorter stage intro when controlled by the player as well as several addition and unique win poses. Oboro was also given unique character damage transformations. In the arcade versions of the games, when struck by Anakaris's "Pharaoh's Curse" he is transformed into a mini Bishamon holding a staff. He was also given a slightly different sprite when struck by Demitri Maximoff's "Midnight Bliss". Fight Oboro Bishamon To fight Oboro Bishamon the player must follow several guidelines. These guidelines include not selecting "auto mode," not losing a single round and defeating two opponents with a specific EX move. After the player has accomplished this and defeated their boss character they will fight Oboro Bishamon. If the player loses they will only be shown their selected character's ending, as per normal gameplay. If they win, not only will their own ending play, they will be rewarded with a special ending featuring Anita and Oboro Bishamon, along with the rest of the cast of Vampire Savior. Full list of EX moves Selecting Oboro Bishamon ''Vampire Hunter 2''/''Savior 2'' Highlight Bishamon on the character select screen, while holding Start press any punch or kick button. Playstation After highlighting Bishamon on the character selection screen, press and hold Select and then any punch or kick button. ''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' On the character select screen, press and hold Start while over Bishamon and then press any punch or kick button. Command list Appearance In the Darkstalkers series *''Vampire Savior'' (non-playable in the arcade version) *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' * ''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' (Darkstalkers 3) In the Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' Sprite Trivia *''Oboro'' in Japanese can mean haziness, gloomy or dreaminess. *His fight conditions is unique that losing to him is not counted as a defeat; the player will not be given a chance to continue if they lose, and their endings will play anyway regardless. This trend has carried over to recent games such as the Street Fighter IV series (facing Akuma, Gouken, Evil Ryu and Oni), Fatal Fury series (facing Nightmare Geese) and KOF2002UM (facing Omega Rugal). *In console versions of Vampire Hunter 2 and Vampire Savior 2, he gains a unique victory fanfare music. (formerly, it was the pre-fight boss bgm of the respective game) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Japanese